


New Addition

by clarkjoekent



Series: Sakumo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Sakumo Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Sakumo comes home to a little surprise.Sakumo Week 2020 Day 5Prompt: Dogs
Series: Sakumo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904620
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Sakumo Week 2020





	New Addition

Sakumo was surprised to come home to a quiet house. Kakashi was usually rushing up to him or screaming about something he and Gai did at the Academy. He searched the house high and low, finally spotting his son outside.

Kakashi was in a dog pile, all the ninken were summoned and sleeping on top or underneath the child.

There was something out of place.

Another dog. Fatter. Bigger. Raccoon like.

"Kakashi?" Sakumo didn't know whether to panic or to laugh. It was being used as Kakashi's pillow. The kid opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hey, Dad." He sat up to stretch and scratch the back of his head.

"You got a new ninken?" Sakumo laughed pointing to the raccoon still snoring away.

"Oh! Yeah! Her name is Rikku and I love her. She's super smart. She followed me home and I fed her some of the hard dog food. She’s a really big puppy though. I wanted to take her to the Inuzuka vet." Kakashi rubbed Rikku's fat belly, the raccoon was enjoying it.

"She's not a dog."

"Yeah she is, Pakkun said so." Kakashi crossed his arms, the raccoon behind him was waking up. She nudged her head in his back, wanting some more pets. Kakashi obliged and rubbed the top of her head.

The pug stirred when his name was called but he avoided the raccoon. "I didn't say anything. You asked if she was as big as a dog, I said yes."

"Same thing." Kakashi stood up and picked up the massive raccoon. "She's a member of our family now."

The poor animal was bigger than his son, he was practically dragging her inside the house.

"You could've stopped this at any moment." Sakumo glared at his lazy pack.

"Last I looked, you were his father, we are just dogs." Uhei rolled on his back and stretched his legs.

"Woof." Bisuke snickered at the man standing over him.

"See if I buy you the gourmet dog food ever again." Sakumo sighed. There was a loud crash from inside the house. Sakumo winced. It sounded like broken pottery. Probably that weird vase Jiraiya got him in Kiri. 

"Rikku you can't fit in that." Kakashi was giggling while scolding the animal.

Second thought maybe Kakashi should keep Rikku. It would teach him that some wild animals should stay outside.

"Big dog." Pakkun snorted and the ninken followed in fits of laughter.


End file.
